


Vessel

by Galagaleeny



Series: Deity AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Deity Au, M/M, Possession, The shipping isnt everything this is more abt how the characters fit into the au, This one will be slower to update then the other one for this series, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Male Character, but it is there, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galagaleeny/pseuds/Galagaleeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime Hinata is a priest for the most powerful god, Izuru Kamukura. Ever since he was young, he has been the physical counterpart to Izuru and always thought to be the god himself. The only one who accepts him as his own person is an unexpected friend.</p><p>6/21/18: since y'all still giving this kudos I edited the grammar a bit since it's horrendous</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Swamp

A young Hajime Hinata wandered away from home, blinking tears out of his eyes. The child had left home after his parents officially split up, too overwhelmed to stay. He had nowhere to go but the swamp, the marsh being desolate and too thick for any adult to go through. Only a child could truly reach the center of the swamp, where the brambles got thick and prickly, someone had to be small to crawl past the vines and thorns to the heart. Legends said that any child who dares go in never goes out, for a vengeful god lived inside and tortured all who dared disturb him for his own entertainment. Every child knew this tale, every parent made sure their child dare not ever step foot in the swamp, for there may have been truth in that story, every child that is, but Hajime. His parents had never passed on that story to him, they never bothered to teach him anything at all. The child had lived with his parents in their oversized house, but he may as well have lived alone for the amount of time he saw his parents. There were a few servants in the household, but they were much more concerned with the couple paying them than the lonely child. So he would play alone in his room, trying to find some way to get attention from someone, anyone. But he had not been so lucky as to have a talent or any noteworthy skill that he could use to garner attention from his parents, and thus developed a growing sense of isolation and anxiety at such a young age. But this was the final straw- his parents were getting divorced, and the child was convinced it was his fault. He thought himself a burden to them, just something more they had to worry about. He wondered if they ever even wanted him or just wanted an heir that could take on the family business with their sharp mind and intellect, but instead wound up with an awkward son who did nothing but disappoint them. 

So the child left, sure that leaving home forever would fix everything. Neither wanted him, so why stay and make things worse? He had nowhere to go, however, and staying in town would result in him swiftly being returned. So that left the great plains to the east and the swamp to the west, and to him the swamp seemed much more reasonable. He had no incentive to stop, he just kept moving deeper and deeper in hopes of coming out the other side. Past bushes and reeds, past marshes and mud, under vines and branches he went, the thorns growing ever thicker as time passed. He didn't want to look back or for a less prickly route, he let the brambles tear at his skin as tears formed in his eyes. The sun went further and further through the sky, the only indication of time Hajime had. That went away soon enough, for the brambles even reached above him and began to block out the sun. But he could tell that this was a path to somewhere, that someone made the thorn bushes like this so people could come through. Eventually, there was a small gap low to the ground with just enough space for him to wiggle through, sunlight and clear ground on the other side. He went through, the back of his shirt getting a few good rips. Once inside, he plopped down at the base of the nearest tree and started to cry for all it was worth. He cried because he was lost, because everything hurt, and because his family is ruined. The child sobbed into his arms at the base of the tree, not noticing it's roots adjusting to fit him snuggly, growing close to his feet. The moss speeded it's growth to cover the ground beneath him and the bark behind, an attempt to comfort the child. He was wiping his eyes with the back of his hand when a shadow fell over him, long and dark. He looked up at the figure to find himself looking at a man with coarse, dark hair down to his knees.

The man looked down at the child, seeing his soul and body. He remained expressionless, the gears of his mind turning. He squatted in front of Hajime, who was staring back at him, and brought a hand up to the child's face. “You're lost and alone, and you have nowhere to go home to,” he said in his monotonous, low voice. “But I can see who you really are. I'll make you an offer. You can stay here, I'll feed you and give you a home. But you have to become a priest under me. You have to allow me to use your body as a vessel so I may come and go from this shrine at my leisure.” Hajime blinked, not sure what some of those words meant, but more concerned with the fact that this may be his only chance to live. “O… Okay,” he responded, a hint of fear in his voice. The man closed his eyes and took his hand away. “You fear me. The other humans must have told you that I eat children. Those are merely tales. I don't need to eat.”  
“You… don't?” The man opened his eyes, irises red and bold.

“No. I am immortal, I am the god Izuru Kamukura.”


	2. The Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime Hinata reflects on his life so far before he meets someone new.

Hajime Hinata had found solace in his life's work, a priest for the greatest god of all while staying in his swamp. He had spent his most of his childhood in the temple, the weathered rocks covered in moss holding the silence in mid air like a waiter holding a platter. He was the body that Izuru needed, his tie to the mortal world. The swamp was a slice of the heavens placed on Earth to contain him, Izuru’s power was too great for the other gods to handle. He was cursed to never touch mortal ground, so he had spent the last few thousands of years in his swamp. But he could still work his magic from inside his prison; he managed to erase himself from the memories of all other deities. He no longer existed to anyone but the few nearby towns, whom spoke of him in legends and tales. His circumstances proved quite boring, for he grew restless and cold in his imprisonment. He sought a way out, not to exercise his power or remake the world in his design like he could, but to feel things again. In the time he spent isolated, he lost the ability to feel anything but boredom and contempt. Emotions were lost when one was left to rot, all the time wearing him down until he hardly had a personality anymore. Through the years he had dreamed of finding a human, a vessel to serve him. He could use the human to go out into the world and feel and see and do. And that human wandered into his marsh one day, that human being Hajime Hinata.

The human grew up in his marsh, fed by him and clothed by him. Hajime was so strange to Izuru, so full of emotion and wonder. He had a strange soul, it did not quite match his original appearance but was pure nonetheless. He spent his days idly, losing interest in play from a young age. He had dark brown hair that he insisted on chopping short every few months, worried about how he would be perceived. He had green eyes that matched the grass, growing wearisome with age but never losing the interest they held. He did not ask for nearly as much as Izuru anticipated, though it never would have been a problem when he could create anything in the entire universe. Every year he would ask for one gift that was not a necessity on the day of the new year, a toy, a notebook and pencil, a handheld game console, a binder. Nothing that was not achievable, but it made him wonder what had happened to make him this way- he did not seem to want to leave on his own nor have much to remind him of the outside world. Izuru had anticipated that he would ask to go or to see his family, but he never did. He was fine with no contact. He was fine with sharing Izuru's imprisonment. He was fine waiting for the day when he was old enough to fulfill his role as a vessel.

Hajime knew from early on what he was there to do- when he reached a certain age, he would be possessed by Izuru Kamukura so he may leave the swamp. Presumably it wouldn't be forever, he would get some time to be himself, but as long as he didn't have to go home, he didn't mind the idea of it. He had always dreamed of having divine power, and this was the only chance for a mortal to get any. He could spend his days by himself, learning the secrets of the divine from the crumbling books in the temple. The amount of knowledge the temple held seemed infinite, the books never ending. There wasn't too many in the library, only sixteen in fact, but they updated as history occurred and discoveries were made. He didn't try to keep up with them, but it was enough to provide him with an education.

A favorite spot of his was at the roots of the tree he sat at when he first arrived, it's twisted limbs always shifting to be most comfortable to him. The whole swamp was alive, magic flowing through every part of it. Hajime rested under the tree, sunshine filtering through the leaves above, playing his nantendo gamegirl. It was one of his gifts from Izuru, a game device with every game ever made on one card. That way, he never ran out of games to play. The beeps of the game were the only sound whose source was not natural that Hajime could remember, anything before the marsh a blur in his memory. 

He had a habit of tuning out the outside world, there was no threat of anyone other than Izuru disturbing him, and really no reason to stay aware. That would be why someone softly bumping into his side with her leg took him by great surprise. She looked down at him with pastel pink eyes, muted brown hair swaying in the light breeze. Hajime flinched backwards, the roots moving to adjust to his sudden shift. “Who are you? What are you doing here?”, he asked the stranger, gamegirl dropped onto the moss in front of him. The stranger paused and blinked, as if she were processing the question. “Well, I felt a strange energy coming from this place… I think.” She squatted down, picking up his Nantendo with a delicate grip. “You have one of these? I didn't know any other gods liked games except for me.” Hajime swallowed, not sure how to react. Izuru was nowhere in sight, and he didn't feel particularly compelled to lie to her. The way she phrased it, it would seem she was a deity and thought he was one as well. “Uh… yeah. I don't really get out much, so I thought I'd get one to pass the time.” While he explained, the stranger was already checking the games on it, expression neutral but excitement in her eyes. “Amazing, this one card has every game released to date. I've never seen anything like this before,” she said like Hajime didn't say anything. She handed it back to him, the corners of her lips turned up into a smile. “My name's Chiaki Nanami, deity of games and technology. I don't think we've met.”

Hajime was faced with another real deity for the first time in his life, and even while she radiated an Aura of calm he felt terrified. She genuinely seemed to think he was Izuru, or at least some minor deity. “I'm Hajime Hinata. I can't remember what I'm the god of.” Nice lying, idiot. ‘There's no way she'll buy that, she's going to smite me or somethi-’  
“Nice to meet you, Hajime. And I've heard of that happening before, you'll figure it out eventually.” She took a long glance around at the swamp and temple, taking in the sights. “...you live here, right?”  
“Y-yeah.”  
“It feels like there's a strong godly presence here, but there's only you… I guess you're pretty powerful for a newbie.” She shrugged. “How come I haven't seen you anywhere before? It seems like you aren't that young, and most deities come to visit Paradise once in a while.”  
“I… don't know. I don't really want to leave. I have everything I need here, so I don't have to go anywhere.” Chiaki tilted her head a bit.  
“But aren't you alone?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Everyone needs friends, it's not healthy to stay isolated… I think.” Izuru popped into his mind, Hajime had never bothered to ask if he was allowed to leave but didn't think he'd get a good answer if he asked. “Well, I guess I've been doing fine on my own.” Chiaki sat back on one of the roots, which raised to meet her. “You don't want to go outside at all? If you want, I can bring you to Paradise.”  
“I don't think so. It's not a good idea.” Nanami blinked.  
“Okay. I guess I've gotten an idea of how this place works… see you around, I guess.” She got up and started walking towards the bramble walls, like a dream fading away as Hajime blinked the sleep from his eyes. She could be his only chance to get out while not possessed, and if she thought he was a god that was just as good, right? There wasn't any way he could just let this opportunity walk away.  
“Wait,” he called. “If you can take me to Paradise, I'll go with you. But only for a little while.” Her expression didn't change as she replied.  
“Alright.”   
Hajime scrambled to his feet to catch up with her, Nantendo gamegirl forgotten on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too great at these characters, but hopefully I'll get it together by the end of the fic. Hope you enjoy it so far! :D


End file.
